Chaos in New York
by Sjbros814
Summary: Three Planets, one world. It has been six years since Earth, Equestria and Cybertron became one world due to unforseen circumstances. Many things have happened since then. People from all three worlds learn to live in peace, but rally together when a mysterious virus hits New York City. Contains Strong Language and Intense Violence.
1. Prologue

**It's been only 6 years since the three worlds became one, but many things have happened since then.**

 **Everything started when my vengeful, disgraced student Sunset Shimmer stole the element of Magic, the strongest of the elements of harmony. My most-faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, recently crowned as princess of Equestria, went after her, following her to a portal to another world simply known as Earth.**

 **Twilight and her friends not only succeeded in recovering the crown from her, but also convincing Sunset Shimmer to give up her vengeful ways, but not before causing damage to Earth, both physically and spiritually. Now they return to Earth to help the people of it, known as Humans, rebuild their world, under a camouflage spell.**

 **The element bearers encountered a species of alien during their work, who call themselves Transformers. There are two factions at war with each other fighting on Earth. The Autobots fight for peace, while the Decepticons fight to conquer it to make it a splitting image of their fallen home world of Cybertron. The transformers discovered the bearers' secret, but in turn revealed theirs to them, calling them "Robots in Disguise." The bearers kept the secret of the transformers form the humans while the transformers kept the bearers' secret from the humans as well.**

 **Sunset Shimmer had work in San Francisco when a mixed breed dog approached her. Little did she know that the dog had her scent and although she was disguised as a human at that time, he found it unlike any other human. He called his friends, a boxer, a large sheepdog, a German dachshund, and a chihuahua, to track Sunset down. They eventually cornered her in a secluded alleyway in the middle of the night where no humans were around. The element bearers appeared to the scene, only to be in the same situation as Sunset. They tried to offer friendship to the dogs, but at their surprise, the sheepdog spoke like a human, revealing that he and his friends can smell that they were not human, forcing them to return to their pony form.**

 **They were taken underground where the dogs introduced themselves. The boxer called herself Cookie, while the sheepdog said his name is Niblet. The dachshund's name was Strudel while the chihuahua was named Squirt. The mixed breed then introduced himself to the ponies as Lucky. At that moment, a standard poodle entered the underground room to interrogate Sunset and the element bearers. She called herself Dolly.**

 **After the ponies revealed to Dolly their true intentions and why they masquerade themselves a humans, she reveals herself to be a general of a worldwide organization the dogs called the Pound Puppies. Their mission was to find the right Puppies for the right humans. However, they had rules to follow.** **One such rule was that the fact that dogs on Earth can talk is a big secret they must keep from the humans. The ponies promise the puppies to keep that secret, while the dogs keep the identity of Sunset and her close friends a deep secret.**

 **Everything was going beautiful for the four races. But even I was wrong, as one day, a rift between Earth and Equestria opened. My people, the Humans, the Transformers, and even the Pound Puppies were shocked to see a something supernatural occur between the two worlds. We tried to accept it as something unexpected, and most likely harmless. However, the Decepticons on Earth and Chrysalis and her Changeling army crossed the rift from one world to the other. The two armies became an alliance, wanting nothing more than to conquer the two worlds.**

 **The element bearers, Sunset, The Autobots, And even the Pound Puppies United into their own alliance and fought the conquering menace. It was during the third battle on the West coast border that the Decepticon leader, Megatron, hacked into the human world's internet and forwarded a message to every single human in Earth. He even sent the message to the defenders of the worlds. They were appalled to see the contents of Megatron's message. It contained their secrets. The ponies' secret, the secret that dogs on Earth can talk, and even the existence of Equestria.**

 **This lead me no choice but to intervene on behalf of Sunset Shimmer, the element bearers, the Autobots, and the Pound Puppies with my sister, Luna, and my niece, Cadence both at my side. The conflict between good and evil reached a climax at the rift between the two worlds. Me and my kin faced off against Megatron and Queen Chrysalis. In the end, Good has prevailed... but at a grave cost.**

 **The Secrets of the Transformers, my people, and the Pound Puppies were all revealed to the Humans. Not only that, the final battle had merged Equestria and Earth into one world. Most of the human population accepted all this, which was... unexpected to us. The humans learned to live in harmony with my people and the Pound Puppies, even though the secret that dogs could talk was revealed. However, only few humans on Earth** **know of the Pound Puppies organization. Such ones are Leonard McLeish and Olaf, two employees at Shelter 17 in San Francisco.**

 **The peace did not last, however, as an entity from the Transformer home world of Cybertron declared war on our world, not only my people, but the humans as well. She called herself Quintessa, and she proclaimed to be creator of all Transformers.** **We all fought well, but we were no match for Quintessa. She was about to kill us all, when three small pups from Shelter 17 managed to weaken her enough. Rebound McLeish, Niblet's younger sister, Patches the Dalmatian, leader of a group of small pups in Shelter 17 known as the Super Secret Pup Club, and Cupcake the Beagle, Cookie's adopted sister. They managed to steal Quintessa's source of power, what the humans call, the Wizard's Staff, she calls and ancient Transformer relic. The rest of us were too weak to make a move, so it fell upon a Rebound to finish her off. She did, but not before Cybertron tried to absorb our united world, as well as all life on it.**

 **My people and humanity were saved from a horrid fate. However, the damage Cybertron did to both Earth and Equestria were permanent, causing it to become one with or worlds. We all launched an expedition to Cybertron only to discover there are more Transformers living on the derelict world. We invited them to live with us, and now, it makes three worlds United as one.**

 **A lot has changed between then and now. With the revealing of the secret that dogs could talk, they became actual citizens of the worlds, like humans and ponies. However, some humans around Earth would see them as nothing more than Second-Class. The Super Secret Pup Club grew older, and became honorary Pound Puppies, joining their fellow agents in Shelter 17 on missions to match make humans and dogs. Lucky and Cookie confessed their feelings for each other and they have become sweethearts. The same would befall Squirt and Strudel. A group of cats known as the Kennel Kittens revealed themselves that they could talk, after learning that the secret that dogs could talk is out to the humans. They have the same mission as the Pound Puppies, but with kittens. They would cause the Pound Puppies trouble, but Twilight and her friends would resolve these issues. The Transformers were very helpful in certain areas of the human workforce, although at complaint of some humans. Some forms of evil would attempt to conquer the three worlds, but the heroes would stop them, sometimes before they spring their plan into action. Interspecies romance became a possibility, sometimes being between human and pony. One such example of interspecies love would be a chihuahua named Cuddlesworth Wigglebottom and a cat named Prickypuss. I reside as guardian of the three worlds.**

 **Many has changed in the six years that passed since the three worlds became one. Even though I am immortal, I know for certain I will eventually die. If that is to happen, I will have Optimus Prime be my successor and become guardian of the three worlds. I know he is much more powerful than I am.**

Princess Celestia placed the ink quill in the jar and closed her journal as soon as the ink dried up. Watching the United Worlds was taking a toll on her. Just then, her sister Luna knocked on the door. "Sister, are you feeling alright?" Celestia opened her chamber door. "Yes, Luna, I am fine. Although, it's funny." "What's funny?" "Everything that has happened since Equestria merged with Earth, and eventually Cybertron." "I know, Tia. Interspecies relationship is rare, I have seen it with Spike and Rarity, just not between cat and dog or human and pony." "And how dogs could talk to humans now, causing dogs and humans to grow even closer than usual. I would be surprised if love were to bloom between a human and a Pound Puppy." "Sure is a lot to take at once, isn't it?" "I agree." Celestia and Luna then hugged each other. Luna broke up the hug. "It's getting rather late, Tia. You should get some sleep." Celestia gave a slight yawn. "Alright, Luna." "Good night, Tia." Luna walked away as Celestia closed her chamber door. Luna then thought to herself as she walked the halls of Canterlot Castle. _Although the sun and moon move by gravity, I am still powered by the night, and Celestia by sunlight. I doubt anything too bad would happen to my sister, but if she did die, Optimus would likely be her successor as guardian. He is much more powerful than the two of us combined._

It is Thanksgiving day, 2016. Temperatures are in the 20s in San Francisco. It's a cold afternoon at the local park. Rebound, Dolly and Twilight Sparkle were enjoying a nice afternoon in the park. "I just can't help but feel bad for your perfect person, Agatha, Rebound." Said Twilight to Rebound. "It's alright, Twilight. I accepted that Agatha is gone when I was 10 years old." Rebound said back. "You know, Girls, it surprises me that you dogs have shorter lifespans than humans in Equestria, but on Earth, you age like humans. You even know how to stand and walk on your hind legs sometimes." Dolly coudn't help but chuckle at Twilight's comment. "You sure are brilliant, Twilight." Twilight smiled at Dolly. "Ever since Megatron revealed our secrets to the humans, they grew much closer to you dogs. You even have young puppies going to the same schools as the human children." "True, but I was wondering something." Twilight grew puzzled. "What is it?" "You know how interspecies romance is possible, right?" Twilight figured out what Dolly was talking about. "Yeah, with Spike and Rarity setting the standard for it. And I know Cuddlesworth Wigglebottom and Madame Prickypuss are dating." "Well, I was wondering... would it be possible for a dog and a human to become sweethearts?" Twilight had an idea why Dolly asked that. "Thinking about finding a sweetheart of a different species, are you? Ever since Interspecies romance became possible, humans have considered the word Interspecies as a secondary sexuality. Interspecies people can still be attracted to the opposite gender or the same, no matter what species." Rebound decided to say something. "Well, it's likely that a dog and a human can become boyfriend-girlfriend to each other, but not that likely." "You may have a point there, Rebound." Said Dolly.

Just then, they noticed Cupcake standing on two in front of them with a human with her. "Hiya, Cupcake! Who's your friend there?" Rebound greeted Cupcake with her usual friendly tone. "I was hoping to introduce you to you. This is Tyler MacRay. He's actually my boyfriend." Dolly whistled in amazement. "Dating a human, Cupcake? That's the first time I heard of a dog and a human dating. Lucky and Dot would've made a cute couple if they saw each other as more than just friends right after the secret was out. Plus, Lucky has the hots for Cookie, last time I checked." Tyler waved his hand in greeting. "You must be Cupcake's friends. Nice to meet you three." Tyler is wearing a Yellow hat, a brown coat, and designer pants. He is also wearing blue shoes with white socks underneath. Dolly shook his hand. "Pleasure's mine, Mr. MacRay." Tyler took her paw and shook it. "Just Tyler's fine. It's Dolly, right?" "You bet it is." Cupcake showed Tyler to the other two. "The sheepdog is my best friend, Rebound. The purple alicorn is Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria." Tyler was surprised to see an Equestrian princess before him. He kneeled before Twilight in respect. "My apologies, princess. I had no idea there would be a pony princess in this park today!" "No need for formalities, Tyler. I'm just enjoying a nice day with my friends." Said Twilight. "Whatever you say, Twilight."

As Tyler rose up from kneeling, McLeish came along. He was surprised to see Rebound, Twilight, Dolly, and Cupcake here. "Hello, Girls. Enjoying a nice day in the park, are we?" "You bet, Mr. McLeish." Rebound Said in joy. "That's good, Rebound." He noticed Tyler standing next to Cupcake. "Say, Cupcake, who's your new friend here?" "You must be McLeish. Nice to meet you. I'm Tyler MacRay." McLeish gave a grin to Tyler. "That's a nice name." Dolly spoke up. "Get this! He and Cupcake are actually dating!" McLeish was caught by surprise with what Dolly just said. "Dating? I know I told you to find a boyfriend, Cupcake, but this is new to me!" Twilight then briefed McLeish on Interspecies Romance. "Interspecies Romance became a real thing with my Number One Assistant, Spike, And one of my closest friends, Rarity. Interspecies Romance is completely unpredictable with genetics and everything, but it is real." "Ralph told me about Interspecies Romance. I never thought it to be possible until now."

Just then, Rebound's phone received a text. She picked it up and saw it was from his boyfriend, Patches. "It's Patches. He's at New York City looking to do some Black Friday shopping there, looking for a really nice gift for me at a big bargain." McLeish grew a little worried. "Oh, boy. Remind him malls across America can be hectic on Black Friday, with really large crowds all over." Twilight reassured him. "It's okay, Mr. McLeish. Patches is tough. He'll be alright." "I really hope so. Black Friday can be dangerous, even for a dog." "It's okay. He can get around." Said Rebound. "Yeah, it's not like he'll be trampled to death so easily." Dolly added. McLeish gave it a thought. "Yeah, you're right. It couldn't be that bad for him." Everyone else, even Tyler, all agreed with him.

A scientist in a hazmat suit is about to create the most serious epidemic in the worlds. He took a test tube and a pipet, sucked the contents of the test tube into the pipet and released a single drop of his creation onto a twenty dollar bill. There would be stacks of money piled up on his workbench, soon to be wet with a mixture of many deadly diseases. He is about to commit a biological genocide of the people of the worlds. His target: New York City.

The next day, the people of earth gathered around stores all over the planet for bargain hunting and gift shopping. The city of New York with the largest Black Friday crowd.

"Did you know this Black Friday, you could sleep in..." "People all over the world..." Retailers calling this their super..." Ads for Black Friday deals and for items from brands like Syen and Guy Nieth play in short burst. "Hundreds of millions of dollars in cash changing hands..." "Starting at $4.99, did you know that..." "...as people exit the stores." The people of New York scramble to leave the mall, unknown to them that some cash was infested with a disease that could plunge the city into total chaos, causing society there to collapse.

"The Flu season starts as early as many thought..." "...cathcing many experts off-Guard." "...tough pain, fact!" A woman is being interviewed on the early start of flu season. "I never thought it would happen this early at all." "...continued reports of a smallpox outbreak..." Hospitals are filled to the brim with sick people infected with either flu or smallpox. "...National Guard units converging on a small hospital in Central Manhattan." "There's no trains coming in or out of the city, all the bridges are closed... It's a war zone out there!" "Smallpox is a very serious issue." "...more deaths than AIDS, and more than Ebola." A baby is crying in a crowded hospital with her mother holding her. The governor of New York is at a press conference regarding the situation in New York. "...let me stop you right there, this is not a panic situation." A rioter shoots a civilian in the thigh, causing him to collapse on the floor as the rioter loots the convenience store. "An entire American city, locked down..." "...also known as the green poison, Central Park has been converted to a mass burial ground..." "More power outages, fires, state government is..." "...we're expecting another night of widespread looting in the city tonight." "Where were the cops!?!?" Rikers Island is taken over by its inmates. "Any available units..." "...all of our first responders are either dead, or..." "...with no resources available..." "We're treated like animals!" A car explodes in the middle of a street. "It's not our job, we weren't trained for this—" *boop*

Nine days after Black Friday during a sunset, Rebound was sitting on the edge of the dock. She heard about everything that happened in New York. She was hoping if Patches was going to be alright. She then noticed that Dolly and McLeish walking towards her. They sit down next to her. McLeish decided to say something to her. "We heard the news. You're not the only one here." Rebound's face has yet to change. She didn't say a single word. "Rebound, I know it's hard on you because Patches is there right now. He's trapped in the lockdown with a lot of trouble there, but he'll be alright." Rebound said some things. "He could be sick from this green poison, Dolly. He could be writhing in pain before he dies." "He could be sick, sure, be he won't be likely to die from this virus." Said McLeish. "Yeah, It's the humans that are dying. I feel really bad for them." Dolly added. "The pier is bout to close up. We should get out of here." Rebound remained silent. "Here, I'll give you a lift to Shelter 17." "Thanks, McLeish." Rebound Replied. McLeish picked Rebound off the ground and carried her to the gate before it closed. Dolly walked right alongside him.

 _When we were activated, we knew the situation was bad. Worse than anyone can imagine._ In a small house in the suburbs of Harrisburg, a baby is crying in his father's hands. A woman stood behind a counter watching the TV in the room. All of a sudden, a light on her watch flicked on, emitting an orange glow. She looked at her wrist and saw the light. She knew what it meant. _We are elite, highly-embedded agents. They only call us when everything else fails._

 _We have no rules, we have no limits. Our job is to protect what remains._ A fireman rushes to the driver's seat of a fire truck to combat a fire, when his watch began to emit the same orange glow. He stopped and saw the light. He knows what he must do. _We are your neighbors. We are your co-workers. We might even be your friends._

A guy in a bar gets up and leaves, tapping the patron next to him. He knows he will not see him again for a very long time. _But when we get the call... We leave everything behind._

 _We are... The Division._ Two agents from the Division walk the streets of San Francisco. It was 7:00PM. They were looking for people to help them on their mission. Their mission is to take back New York City and save it from the virus causing panic there. Their objective right now is to find those who will help on their mission, and they know one of the places to look for such people: Shelter 17, the Pound Puppies underground base.

Underneath Shelter 17, Sunset Shimmer, The element bearers, the Pound Puppies, and Dot Robertson, Lucky's perfert person who knew that dogs could talk before that secret was revealed, had a sleepover. The pups, who lived in the underground tunnels of the Pound Puppies base, made their home look welcome to everyone. The ponies, however, each had different opinion. Twilight and Sunset wondered how it was possible to make an underground tunnel habitable to dogs. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie had no issues. Rarity, on the other hand, had her boyfriend Spike, who was taller than he was when he was a baby dragon, carry her across the dirt, despite all the carpeting there was around. She was also whining how anyone could live underground, fancy or not. Lucky and Cookie were showing Dot around the base, including where they slept, the meeting room, and even their facilities.

"Wow, you guys, even though it's underground, you know how to make this place feel welcome." Dot complimented Lucky and Cookie. "Thanks a bunch, Dot!" Said Cookie. "Yeah, you're the best." Lucky added. "Although, What is up with Rebound? Also, I haven't seen Patches around here." Dot asked. Both Lucky and Cookie grew concerned how Dot was going to take the recent events in New York City. Lucky then spoke up, trying to keep knowledge of the incident to a minimum. "You haven't seen the news, haven't you?" Dot then got an idea why Lucky said that. "Wait, I remember. My family and I were watching the news this one Saturday morning about the flu season kicking off earlier than we thought." Dot grew silent for a monent. "Patches was in New York when the city was locked down due to epidemic fears, wasn't he?" Lucky and Cookie were surprised that Dot could catch on that quickly. "Yeah, that's right." Said Lucky. "And Rebound And Patches are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Dot asked to them. "Yeah, they are." Cookie told Dot. Dot then got worried for Rebound, hoping she would be okay.

Later in the main room, the gang were telling a story about everything that happened leading to the merging of the three worlds. Dot was simply amazed at what everyone else told her, including Equestria, the Transformers, and Cybertron. "I can't believe you guys fought alongside giant robots who can turn into vehicles and back, it sounds awesome!" "Not so fast, not all transformers are good. Some wanted to conquer earth and Equestria." Sunset told Dot. "Now that's shocking." Dot replied. Everyone was sitting on a big rug that spanned the entire main room. Rarity then told Dot what is shocking about dogs and humans being absolutely equal to each other. "You know what's shocking? How some humans, and even some fancier ponies think of the you dogs of Earth as second-class citizens." "You're right, Rarity. It's 2016 right now, six years since the three worlds became one!" Spike added. "Y'all got that right, sugarcube. Ya think by now, everyone would show dogs respect? I mean, look at Tyler MacRay, he's even dating Cupcake!" Applejack implied. Cookie remembered seeeing Cupcake's relationship status on her Facebook page. "Yeah, I can see that on her Facebook status." Lucky remembered a new law being passed across earth that considers dogs and cats to be both equal to humans on every aspect. "That's right, dogs and cats who could talk could be legible for a human job, an email account, even a Facebook profile. Well, Dogs who were domestic to humans before the secret came out." "That was because of Megatron, right, Lucky?" Dot remembered that Lucky told her that the secret of dogs came out because of Megatron. She even confessed that she already knew of it to her parents and decided to call him by his real name from now on, as did her parents. "Yeah, Megatron. Hey, I also know the Coyotes refused to reveal their secret that they could talk, even now." Cookie laughed at what Lucky Said. "Like Fang?" Cookie asked. "Yeah, like Fang." Lucky and Cookie laughed in unison while holding eachother's forepaws. "You told us about Fang, right? Cookie's past crush?" Said Twilight. Lucky grew unimpressed with her. "Yeah, I'd rather not be reminded about the past crush part, but yeah, that's about it." Just then, Lucky's cell phone was ringing. "Who is it?" Cookie asked. Lucky picked it up and saw the caller ID. "It's McLeish. Wonder what he wants this time." Said Lucky as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, McLeish. What's up? More pups to find humans for?" "Actually, Lucky, there's some humans who want to meet with you and your team." Said McLeish on the other end of the call. "They claim to be from the government." Lucky was surprised. "Government? This late at night?" He sighed. "Ok, tell them we'll be up in a minute." Lucky hung up the phone. "McLeish said there are guys who said to be from the government who want to see us. Cookie, Niblet, Squirt, Strudel, Rebound And Cupcake, let's go." Niblet was worried. "Government? Oh boy, this must be big." "Oh, Suck it up, buttercup." Strudel told Niblet. "Yeah, they might know how Patches is doing." Squirt added. "Everyone else, stay here. We'll let you know what they told us... unless they say it's confidential." Lucky commanded the ponies and Dot to stay in the main room.

The pups made their way to the counter at Shelter 17 where McLeish and Olaf were waiting for them. They then saw some other humans in front of them, who they can definitely see them to be government with their uniforms and the badges they flashed. "You are Lucky Smarts, correct?" One of them told Lucky. "Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out." Lucky replied in a calm tone. "And this is your team, right?" The other pups all replied with a yes In unison. "We need to talk to you pups, but not here. We talked to your general, Dolly as well, she is planning a summit at Pound Puppies Global HQ in Washington DC. We need you seven, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and the Autobots to attend at once. It relates to the fate of New York, and certainly your friend, Patches." Rebound's ears picked up as soon as she heard Patches. "We'll gather everyone at once." Lucky Said to the government guys. "That's good. We look forward to seeing you at the summit." The government people left the shelter. Both McLeish and Olaf were very confused as to what they want their Pound Puppies for. "Must seem mandatory if they told General Dolly." Niblet said. "You might be right, Niblet." Cookie told Niblet. "Come on, we gotta notify the ponies and contact Optimus."

When the pups returned to the main room, Dot and the ponies were waiting for them. Fluttershy saw the tense look on their faces. "You guys seem tense, what was going on up there?" "Me, the team, you ponies and the Autobots need to go to a summit at Pound Puppies HQ." Lucky told her. Rainbow Dash grew a little confused. "Summit? What for?" "It involves the fate of New York. They even told Dolly, that might make it mandatory." Said Cookie. Pinkie grew excited. "Oh boy! We better call Optimus!" Squirt then turned to Dot. "Sorry about this, Dot." "Don't worry, it's alright. I should have Mr. McLeish call my dad to pick me up at once." With that, Dot went above ground.

Early next morning at the Pound Puppies Global Headquarters in Washington DC...

The ponies and the Pound Puppies were walking in the hall on the 30th floor with Dolly as she explained the room they are going to to the ponies. "The chamber on the 30th floor of this building is like a senate meeting room. Its purpose is to serve as a meeting room for all Pound Puppies across the world. We also have the Three Worlds embassy of Earth in view right out the window of the chamber. The window also doubles as a monitor for Transformer ambassadors from Cybertron to tune in to, because due to their size, they would be unable to fit in the chamber." "And the Three Worlds embassies were built on Earth, Equestria and Cybertron to establish political connection between the worlds." Twilight told the Puppies. "Ambassadors from one of the worlds are sometimes called to the embassay on another to discuss issues and negotiate possible trade routes." Niblet was impressed with the facts. "Oh boy! That looks like a lot of work!" "Whoa, easy there, big guy, it dosen't sound as fun as you think. You just have to sit there and listen to issues involving the worlds." Squirt said, shooting down Niblet's idea of how fun it would be to be an Ambassador. Cookie snickered. "Nah, he would probably fall asleep in the middle of a session in boredom. You guys know how lazy Niblet can be." Niblet was annoyed with Cookie's comment. "Oh, ha ha, very funny, Cookie. You guys know I just can't help that." "OK, everyone quiet, we're nearing the chamber door." Said Twilight as they approach the chamber door.

The inside of the meeting chamber is filled with Pound Puppies across the Earth, as well as ponies, led by Princess Cadence and Twilight's older brother, Shining Armour this time, and the dragons of Equestria led by their Dragon Lord, Ember. Everyone's attention turned to the chamber door as it opened on the outside. The ponies and the puppies, all following General Dolly, entered the chamber. They took their seats, as the woman and the two men who were at Shelter 17 last night took the stand, with the woman speaking. "OK, looks like that's everyone on Earth and Equestria. Now let's get the Autobots on the screen." The window blackened into a monitor. Seconds later, it turned on to reveal Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Red Alert. "Hello, Optimus. Can you guys hear us?" "We hear you loud and clear." Said Optimus. "As do i." Red Alert added. "Same here." Bumblebee said. "Very good, now we can begin this emergency summit." The woman turned her back on the monitor to focus her attention to the crowd in front. "Let me introduce myself, I am agent Faye Lau. These are my accomplices, agents Travis Rhodesky and Paul MacArthur. We are from an agency known as the Division. We are here to discuss the current events happening in New York City." Travis opens a digital map of New York City above the chamber. The same model appears on the Autobots' end below their monitor. "As you may all know, the city has been under lockdown for the past week and a half due to riots in the city. All of you have yet to know the reason behind the lockdown, we know." The model begins to glow red dots across the city. They are moving around the model. "A day after Black Friday, a virus hit the city. At first, we thought that the flu season kicked off earlier than we thought. However, it soon became Smallpox two days later. Hospitals were filled to the brim with people sick with the virus. People... eventually began to die." All the Puppies, ponies, and dragons gasped in shock. Optimus, Red Alert and Bumblebee were shocked too, but wouldn't gasp. "There were not enough vaccines to immunize everyone not sick with the virus. This caused more people to get sick, causing the death toll to rise as well. Central Park was converted into a burial ground as more people died from the virus. That's not the only issue that resulted from the virus. Power went out, fires occurred, Riots broke out, and there was widespread looting in the city as well. All the first responders in the city are either dead, wounded, or sick with the virus. With no resources left, the governments of Earth had decided to use their last resort: Directive 51." Everyone in the room and the Autobots grew confused at what this Directive 51 meant. "Directive 51 is a Directive that activates is Division agents as a last resort, that means we are only called upon when all else fails. When that happened, we knew the situation was that bad. However, not all of the Division agents on Earth were activated. There was a wave that came to New York. They all went silent for no reason. We are the Second Wave of agents going into New York City. However, our superiors are looking for outside help in taking back New York and restoring order to the city. We need some of you to go in with us. We shall require the help of the following: the Pound Puppies of Shelter 17 and Princess Twilight Sparkle and her fellow element bearers, as well as their dragon companion, Spike." Cadence and Shining Armour gasped at who Lau Recruited. "We are also looking for help from Bumblebee... that is, if you, Optimus Prime, will approve of this." "I can see you need an Autobot's help In combatting this virus. I will approve." Said Optimus. "I won't let you all down." Bumblebee Said in confidence that New York will be saved. Lau gave a smile. "Thank you, Optimus." She turned to the crowd. "That will be all. Those of you who will not be coming with us on our mission, thank you for coming to this summit. This was of utmost importance that you all came. Those of you who will be coming with us... you might want to say your farewells to your closest friends and family, as you won't be able to see them again until New York is saved." With that, Lau, Rhodesky, and MacArthur left the stage.

Cadence and Shining Armour approached Twilight. "Sis... I can't believe this is happening. They can't send you lot in that chaos if there's a virus going around killing humans, they just can't! What if any of you get sick from it!?!?" Shining Armour was extremely worried for Twilight and her fellow ponies. "It's okay, Shining. We'll have the Pound Puppies with us on this one." Twilight gave assurance to her brother. So did Cadence. "Yeah, you should be glad you weren't picked to do this. Think of Flurry Heart and how I have to tell her how her dad died of a human sickness on Earth!" Shining gave it a thought. "I simply have no choice but to accept it, don't i? Twilight, promise me you and your friends will stay healthy." Twilight nodded. "Alright, we'll all stay safe. We promise."

A short time has passed since the summit. The ponies and the Pound Puppies are starting to say their farewells to those close to them.

In Equestria, Twilight and Spike were hugging their pet owl, Owloscious. Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were in a group hug with their sisters, the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Even Gabby the Gryphon And Babs Seed were in it. Rainbow Dash then went to Wonderbolts Academy to tell everyone there the shocking news. The captain, Spitfire, told Rainbow that once New York is saved, she will have a place once more on the team. Fluttershy said goodbye to all her animal friends, including her bunny Angel, who was shedding tears of sorrow for her. She then said farewell to the reformed Spirit of Chaos, Discord, who she had a crush on, but never admitted it to him until now. Pinkie Pie Said her goodbyes to her sisters and her pet crocodile, Gummy. She may have fun trying to save New York, or she might get killed.

Back on Earth, Lucky told the Robertson family his situation. Once he was done, they went into a group hug. Cookie had to explain that she is going to New York to her people. Strudel and Squirt were at Shelter 17, packing the tools that Strudel literally can't live without. Rebound and Niblet visited Rebound's owner's grave, who knows she is watching from heaven. Cupcake was above ground at Shelter 17 explaining the The Chaos In New York to Tyler. After the explanation, they shared a passionate kiss on the lips, as they both know they won't see each other until New York is saved.

Everyone came to a van parked in front of Shelter 17. The pups got in, with Lau Driving, Rhodesky and MacArthur in front, and the ponies and puppies in back. Once the van started, it took off. Pulling into the road. The van stopped at Twilight's castle in the middle of Ponyville, where Sunset Shimmer and the element bearers entered into the back. Bumblebee followed behind in vehicular form as the van started to pull into the north road. The heroes are now on their way to New York City. Their mission: take it back and rebuild society there.


	2. Activated

Chapter 1: Activated

In Brooklyn, a hooded human, a Division agent recently activated, is examining the dead body of a police officer. He couldn't believe the virus would be this chaotic. He saw ten bullet holes on his chest with blood leaking out of them. He confirms it's the looters. He then stands back up and looks at the driver's seat door of a police car. He closes it, then removes his hood to look at his reflection. He had white hair, which was scruffy. He wore a New York Islanders hockey coat with blue pants, a red designer scarf, and a pair of grey shoes. He had a backpack with an AK-47 and a sniper rifle strapped on it. He also had a holster with a Colt Python sheathed in it. He then noticed a van approach and stop in front of him. He then saw Agent Faye Lau, Travis Rhodesky and Paul MacArthur step out of the front of the van. "Agent Vince Wick. Good to see you got the call as well." Said Lau. Wick saluted her. "I drove here as soon as I was activated. When I got here, I saw this police officer, dead on the ground." Wick pointed to the bullet holes. "This is the work of looters in the area, I can tell with these bullet holes." Lau, Rhodesky and MacArthur examined the body closely. "Yeah, I can see ten of them on his chest." Lau confirmed Wick's suspicions of looters. "Definitely the work of looters." MacArthur added.

"Oh, before I forget, I heard you had some help." Said Wick as he noticed Bumblebee in vehicle form in the distance. Bumblebee transformed into robot form. "You're not mistaken, but I'm not the only one helping out here." He pointed to the back of the van. Spike, The ponies and the puppies all came out from behind it. Spike started shivering from the cold. "Brr, why is it so cold out here?" Rarity started to hold Spike in her forelegs. "Oh, Spike, if I knew about the cold, I would have brought my specially designed sweaters and scarves." "What do you two expect? It's December." Squirt Said. "Yeah, it usually gets cold with the snow here." Strudel added. "Sheesh, I don't know who's a bigger egghead, Strudel, it's either you or Twilight." Rainbow Dash replied in a sarcastic tone. "Ow!" Twilight smacked Rainbow in the back of the head. "Come on, Twi, I was trying to lighten everyone up." "Can you please get serious about this? The fate of humanity and possible Equestria is on the line here!" Twilight barked at Rainbow. "True enough." Said Lau. Niblet then noticed the dead officer's body. "Say, guys, why is there a body with blood leaking out of ten points?" "Oh, that? That's from the looters in the area." Wick told the others. "But don't worry, I set up a safe area near here. It's close by." He pointed to an apartment two feet away. "Excellent. Let's go, we can discuss the situation further in there." Said Lau. Everyone then walked toward the apartment.

Everyone got inside the safe area within the apartment building. Bumblebee, however, had to wait outside because he is literally way too big to fit through the door. He had to listen through an open window that one of the Division agents holed up in had to open. The other three species had gotten used to seeing Transformers up close and personal. Everyone else gathered on the floor above the entrance. Lau then pulled up a map of Brooklyn. "OK, here's the situation, We got three issues that need to be resolved here right now. First it that raiders have a hold on some supplies. Food, water and medicine. We need to recover those supplies for the people of Brooklyn. Second is power. Lights are going out in houses across the Brooklyn area. There's a backup generator for the area that we can switch on to restore power, but it's guarded by raiders. Last is a hostage situation in the First Brooklyn Bank. The workers there are being imprisoned by— you guessed it, raiders." Applejack was dumbfounded that raiders would be in Brooklyn. "Hold on, Raiders? Sounds like life in the entire city seems uneasy for everyone living here, with Manhattan under lockdown." "Let's not forget that Brooklyn is on the brink unless we do something about this mess Lau explained." Said Twilight. "Well, we're gonna have to deal with this first before going to Manhattan." Lucky added. "Not so fast, everyone! Judging by the dead body Niblet noticed back outside, I can tell that those raiders will be armed to the teeth with guns." Cookie notified everyone. Rainbow just got the memo. "Good point. We're going to need weapons and equipment." "Bumblebee, I need you to scout Brooklyn for anymore issues that need to be resolved. The sooner, the better." Lau said to Bumblebee. "You got it," Bumblebee transformed into vehicle form and cautiously drove through the streets, dodging abandoned cars along the way. "Everyone else, I can provide you with some gear. No charge at all." Said Lau. "No charge? Sounds swell!" Pinkie said excitedly. "Don't mind Pinkie, Lau. She gets excited easily, and for no reason." Said Twilight. "Got it." Lau responded.

A few minutes later, the ponies and puppies arrived at a spot were the raiders were holding on to supplies. They can see the raiders all over the place and the supply caches they're guarding. "Everyone be quiet, i can definitely see some raiders." Rainbow Dash Said In a quiet tone. They can hear what the raiders are saying. "Fuck yeah, there's enough supplies in here for all of us to enjoy!" One of the raiders said. "You can bet your ass there is! We could be set for a long time!" Said another. "Heads up, the government could be on to us!" Said a third. "Yeah, but we have the guns to deal with them." "What about the Division? Heard they've been activated." "The Division ain't going to do shit on us." "Yeah, but they're basically military. That means machine guns and shit." "Yeah, but there's a lot of us on this spot! They won't be able to lay a scratch on us!" Having heard enough, Lucky pulled out an assault rifle Lau gave him. He, the other puppies, Spike, and the ponies were given guns, clothing for the cold, and bulletproof armor underneath. "Everyone ready?" He Said. Twilight drew a military-grade handgun. "On your mark." The others drew their guns as well. "Ok, one... two... three!" The ponies and puppies came out of hiding and opened fire on the raiders while being careful not to hit any of the caches by accident. "Shit! We got company!" A raider yelled as they fired back and took cover. "Looks like the Division got some outside help!" Another Said before getting hit In the head by a sniper bullet by Strudel and collapsing to the ground. One by one, the raiders began to drop, until one was left, running away. Strudel aimed at the fleeing raider, and pulled the trigger. "He's not running back to his friends!" She said. "Come on, let's tag these caches for Lau." They pulled out beacons and placed them on the caches, tagging them for pickup. Just then, Lau comes in on the comm. "Excellent work. Those people are going to be happy once these supplies go into the right hands. Wick found the backup generator in the tunnels, but he confirmed that there are raiders guarding it." Wick was also on the comm. "There should be at least fifteen of them... wait... damn, they just spotted me!" "You guys better get to Wick's position, and fast! Lau out." "Come on." Rainbow Said as everyone put away their guns. "Looks like Wick needs our help."

The friends made it to a power reservation area where backup power is being stored, but the entrance is sealed shut by the raiders. Rebound was unhappy with this. "Aw, nuts. Looks like they sealed the entrance." "Don't worry, Rebound, there should be another entrance somewhere." Cupcake reassured her best friend. "Yeah, sis, we just gotta look for it." Said Niblet. Just then, Wick came on the comm. "The entrance you would be looking for is a sewer graft, just in front of the entrance." Everyone turns to the graft Wick just spoke of. "Yeah, that's right, an entrance to here leads to the sewer." Rarity shivered with disgust. "Oh, my, sewers are filthy and unsanitary! There's no other possible entrance?" "Not that I can find one." Lucky Said with disgust. With the entrance barricaded, everyone knew this sewer is the only way.

In the sewers, the ponies and the puppies, along with Spike, who is carrying Rarity across the sewer filth, were treading along them, guns in paws and hooves in case of a raider ambush. "Maybe we should have just barged through the entrance. Rude, but it could have been better than taking a walk in the sewer." Said Twilight. "Not to pick a bone here, but couldn't you have teleported us all inside, Twilight?" Cookie shared her thought with Twilight. "Um, maybe neither would have been a good idea anyway. What if there were raiders right behind that barricade?" Fluttershy said nervously. "Point taken." Spike Said uncomfortably with the sewage on his feet. Just then, they heard gunfire nearby. "Sounds like we're closing in on Wick's position. Come on, he's going to need our help!" Said Strudel as everyone charged to the location of the gunfire. They reached a control room underneath the reservation building, where they see thirteen raiders engaging Wick, with two more lying on a pool of blood. "I got this." Strudel took her sniper rifle and aimed at one of the raiders engaging Wick. After slight hesitiation for focus, she fired, causing one of the raiders to drop dead from the shot. The other twelve raiders noticed Spike, the puppies and the ponies at the inside of the sewer. They turned their guns to them and away from Wick and opened fire, causing the heroes to drop down to the floor five inches below. Spike and Rarity made a clean roll upon landing. They got into cover immediately. "Ice those motherfuckers!" One of the raiders said. Wick joined the heroes shorty. "Good thing you lot got here! A few more minutes and I would've been done for." "Don't worry, we saved the worlds from evil many different times since they united, just not like this." Rainbow Dash Said proudly. "Once New York is saved, tell me all about them." "Will do." Squirt said as he fired his submachine gun the raiders while they were huddled together. One by one, they fell to the ground until no more raiders were left standing. With that, the gunfire stopped. Everyone put their guns away. "That takes care of those raiders." Said Wick. "Now let's get the generator activated and restore power to the people." Spike then climbed down to the switch and flipped it on. "Alright, now we just got the hostage situation at the bank to deal with and we should be set for now."

On the way to the bank, everyone, excluding Wick who went back to the safe area to tend to the recently injured with Lau, started sharing personal stories as a chance to bond with one another. "My boyfriend, Flash Sentry, was a private in the Canterlot Royal Guard, but a high profile terrorist group in Afghanistan kidnapped, tortured and killed him back in 2014. We were set to get married before then." Twilight shared with the puppies. "That's an absolute shame. I once had a crush on a another sheepdog, her name was Giblet. We... broke up after I told her that my loyalty was to my team. That was before the secret was out and we met you ponies." Niblet decided to share everything about his past crush. "I'm still sure she respects that, big guy." Squirt said to him. "Thanks, little buddy. Looks like we're here. And Rhodesky and MacArthur are here, too." The heroes stopped walking. They were in front of a big bank, three stories high. They noticed the two agents signaling them to come closer. As they did, Rhodesky was looking at the front of the bank. "So, what's the situation here?" Lucky asked. "There are five hostages being held in the bank. To make matters worse, the front doors are all barricaded. We have no way of getting inside." Rhodesky told the heroes. "Hang on..." Rainbow Said as she eyed the edges on top of the bank. "I could fly up and surprise the raiders from the top. Won't know what hit 'em!" "By yourself? No way you could last unless you had some help." Said Cookie. "Maybe She won't last by herself, but the flying onto the top thing could work. We just need her to put some rappel points on there so Rhodesky and I can get up there." Said MacArthur. "OK, I see where you're going. Twilight, Fluttershy, you're with me." The pegasi and the alicorn flew on top of the bank. Rainbow placed rappel points on the edge, which the ropes dropped down to the ground. Rhodesky and MacArthur rappeled up the outside of the bank. Once they, too reached the top, they entered through the stairs.

On the ground floor of the bank, the five drew their weapons to prepare for combat. They can hear one of the raiders yell at the hostages. "Sir, please, There's a hundred thousand dollars worth of gold in a safe on the second floor. I can give you the combination—" "Shut the fuck up, bitch! We don't need money, we just need supplies." "Just think about what you're doing here!" "Oh, I have, and I'm enjoying every second of it." "SHD are in Brooklyn, you won't get away with this!" "Oh, yeah, bitch? How about you..." As the raider and the hostages begin to bicker, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, MacArthur, and Rhodesky get ready to make a move. "Check this out." Rhodesky throws what appears to be an ordinary briefcase, but when it hits the wall, it sticks to it and transforms into an autoturret. "What was that?" The raiders on the floor turn to see the turret. "Oh, shit, that's Division tech! They're here!" The turret opened fire at the raiders, causing three of them to drop dead before the rest got into cover. The five entered the main room and got into cover. After a short gunfight, the raiders were all taken out thanks to the autoturret deployed by Rhodesky. When he pressed the button on his watch, the autoturret deactivated, shorted out and exploded In a small shock. "That takes care of those bastards. Now let's free those hostages and get them to safety." Twilight opened the vault door which the hostages were held in. "Thank you so much! I thought help would never come!" One of the hostages said. "No problem, but there could be more raiders in the area. There's an apartment where everyone is holed up. It's safe, we'll take you guys there at once." Said Rainbow. The others removed the barricade in the front doors.

At the apartment, Lau and Wick were just about finished treating the wounded right now when the heroes, along with Rhodesky, MacArthur and the hostages from the bank, entered. "Ah, just in time. Not only have we finished up patching up the wounded, but Bumblebee came back with some vital info for us." Lau said as she pointed to Bumblebee outside. "I found a police station where raiders are holding up, and I saw there is a lot of them." Bumblebee Said. "No problem. We can clear them out in no time!" Rainbow replied. "Hold your horses, Rainbow! They're holding some police officers hostage. Not only that, what appears to be their leader is on the roof." "Sounds like Razor. Taking him out will free Brooklyn." Lau was sure of what she just said. "If we do that, our next stop will be Manhattan. That takes you, Rebound, one step closer to finding your boyfriend." "I hope he's alive and well. I would never forgive myself if he died." Said Rebound. Niblet patted her back. "He's alive, sis. Hell, I wouldn't forgive myself either if my future brother-in-law wasn't." "Thanks, bro. Come on, we should save those cops and deal with those raiders." "Hold on a second, everybody. Stock up on ammo before you do this. There's an ammunition supply box near the door. You should see it on your way out. Wick, Rhodesky and MacArthur, come help me tend to more wounded." Lau gave her orders. The other agents went with Lau to treat more wounded people. The heroes then stocked up on ammo to replace the ones they used on their last objectives. They knew they were going to be in for quite a fight, but once they get it over with, their next stop would be Manhattan.


	3. To Manhattan

Chapter 2: To Manhattan

When the heroes arrived with Bumblebee to the Brooklyn Police Station, Lucky got on two paws pulled out a set of binoculars to survey the station and assess the situation there. As Bumblebee suspected, the station is packed with raiders. Lucky also spots some police officers out a third floor window. "Huh, looks like your suspicions are right, Bee. Not only are there raiders here, there are also cops being held hostage on the third floor." "That's not all there is to it. You may not see it from your height, but I can see the raider leader, Razor, on the roof." Bumblebee spotted the raider leader. Twilight then drew her handgun. "Alright, Everyone. You ready to do this?" Everyone else drew their guns. "We're right behind you." Said Cupcake. "Bee, you stay here and cover us in case this rescue mission goes south." "No problem." Bumblebee pulled out a Transformer-grade blaster. "This can make non-lethal explosions that can stun flesh creatures without killing them by shocking them. Killing them would have to take three shocks. It's big enough to fit in a transformer's hand!" "A single shock should be enough for us to finish those raiders off, just wait until this goes south before you open fire." Said Strudel to Bumblebee. "Alright, let's do this!"

Spike, the ponies and the puppies entered the station, ready for a gunfight with their guns in hand. They noticed a metal detector in front of them. Once they go through it, they know they're in for a fight. "Get ready for this, everyone." Spike cautioned the others. "Once we go through that, most of the raiders inside will be scrambling to get us." "We're right behind you, Spike." Twilight took heed.

On the third floor where the police officers were being held captive, an alarm goes off on the monitors. "The fuck is going on?" One of the raiders took notice. A female raider looked at the monitors to find the heroes walking in. "Shit... looks like we got company." "Ok, Paul, Denise and K, you three Guard the hostages. Everyone else, on me." The raiders rushed to get to the ground floor to engage the heroes. When they got there, the heroes opened fire, causing the raiders to take cover. "Give it up, fuckheads! There's only twenty four of us and only fourteen of you!" One of the raiders shouted before being hit in the chest by Twilight's handgun. "Make that twenty three of you." She said before going back into cover. Another raider threw a grenade at Twilight in hopes of drawing them out. "Crap, grenade! Scatter!" Lucky Said as he and Twilight rolled away from the grenade before it exploded. Cookie threw a grenade of her own at the raiders, landing right behind them and exploding after one second, now there are twenty raiders left. A raider tried to pick her off, but was shot in the head by Strudel. "They got Alex!" A female raider said. "That's it, I'm going in, cover me!" She rushed out of cover to surprise Strudel, but was riddled with SMG rounds by Squirt. "Thanks, sweetheart." Strudel said to Squirt. "No problem." Squirt responded. "Now let's waste these raiders and save those cops!" "You just read my mind." Strudel smiled for a second before picking off another raider with her sniper rifle. "Jesus! These animals don't give up, do they!?" A raider said before being capped by Rebound with her magnum. "Got one!" She reloaded. Lucky sprayed what is left of his current clip at the remaining raiders, causing them all to drop dead. "Now isn't that Lucky?" Pinkie said jokingly. "They don't call me that for nothing, you know." Lucky replied as he reloaded his assault rifle and puts it away. "Come on, we got to save those cops and deal with the raider leader." The heroes proceeded to the stairs the raiders came in.

On the third floor, the heroes see three raiders, one female, two male, guarding the hostage officers. They knew the raiders won't let them anywhere near the officers without a fight. "Motherfucker, those animals are tough to kill, aren't they?" The female one said. "First they take our supplies, then they restore power to the city, then they free our hostages at the bank, now they're going to foil us again right here? Not this time." She pulled a handgun and pointed it at one of the officers. "Drop your Weapons... all of them... or else we fuck up these officers." "Y'all're bluffing." Applejack tried to call the raider's bluff, but to no avail as she held it to the officers' face. "The fuck I am. Now drop them or he's dead!" The heroes stared at each other for a moment, then dropped the weapons they had on the ground. "Good, now get— Hurgh?!" All of a sudden, a blast of electricity hit the three raiders, stunning them. The heroes knew it came from Bumblebee. They took this opportunity to pick their weapons back up and open fire at the raider, riddling them with bullets. Once the raiders were dead, Lucky put his assault rifle away and approached the officers. "Are you three Alright? We're here to save you!" "Thank God, I thought you guys were done for when you dropped your weapons. Where did that blast of electricity come from anyway? A Transformer?" Cookie pointed to Bumblebee's direction. "You're not mistaken there. Now get out of here, we'll deal with the raider leader and his cohorts on the roof." "Will do. We're unarmed and they have our weapons, even the ones from the evidence locker. You dogs are lifesavers, you know that? You and your friends... we owe you all one!" One of the officers said as he and the other two fled to the stairs, descending to the exit. "Alright, that takes care of the hostage situation on this floor." Said Rebound with confidence. "The last thing we should take care of is the raider leader on the roof, then we're off to Manhattan!" "Alright." Twilight replied. Rebound then thought to herself. _Hang on, Patches, be safe, I'll be there for you soon._ The heroes proceeded to the roof above, ready for the showdown with the raider leader.

On the roof, the raider leader, Razor, and his subordinates surround the roof. "Fuck... fuck fuck fuck!" "It's okay, Razor, if those animals get here, we'll tear them Apart!" "I hope so. I had enough trouble from them to deal with." Razor and his subordinate we're having a chat on how to deal with the heroes. Little do they know, they're already here, but they have not noticed them yet as they are taking cover behind the outside of the air ducts. "Geez, looks like a lot of raiders." Rainbow and Squirt surveyed the roof. "Yeah, and I can tell the guy with the armor is their leader." Squirt saw Razor with heavy armor and a semi-automatic shotgun. "Everyone, on my mark, we get the jump on them." Said Lucky. "We're with you, Lucky." Rainbow replied. "Alright... one... two... three!" The heroes opened fire at the raiders. Seven of them dropped. There were seventeen of the raiders standing, including Razor. "Fuck! They're here!" "We got this, Razor." The raiders charged towards the heroes, guns blazing before they got into cover. When they came out of cover to charge, the heroes headshotted them. With seven raiders left, not counting Razor who slipped into hiding, the heroes engaged with all their vigor. "If you fuckers think you got a shot at us, you got another thing coming!" Yelled one of the raiders before Strudel picked him off. Lucky took out three more of them. "You gotta be fucking kidding me! We're outmatched!" Another yelled before getting gunned down by Squirt. Twilight managed to headshot the remaining two raiders before they could get a preemptive attack on her. "That's that. Now we just got to take care of Razor." "I'm right behind you animal fucks." Everyone gasped as they looked behind them. Razor was holding Lucky by his collar, using him as a shield with one hand and holding his shotgun in another. "What the fuck you gonna do now, huh? There's no way you can get me!" He Said with an arrogant tone. "No! Lucky!" Cookie screamed in horror. "How underhanded of you, you vulgar man!" Rarity Said in anger. "Yeah! Not man enough for a fair fight?" Spike added. Razor just laughed. "I don't do fair. I lead these raiders for a good reason, you know." "You bully, we'll get you somehow." Rebound said angrily. "I like to see you try, you bitch." Razor laughed maniacally, when all of a sudden, a shot went off and Razor fell to the floor, releasing Lucky and dropping his shotgun. The heroes knew it came from neither of them, it when they looked up, they saw Lau carrying a sniper rifle of her own. Accompanying her is Wick, Rhodesky, and MacArthur. "I figured you needed our help, so we came by only to see you took care of Razor's closest subordinates, but he had Smarts as a shield." The Division agents dropped to the same ground as the heroes. "Let's go, Now that Brooklyn is stable, we know our next destination. That means where your friend, Patches is."

Everyone went down a set of stairs leading to a large helipad. They were going to Manhattan by helicopter. "I already had Bumblebee proceed to Manhattan ahead of us. His superiors told me that he had hover augmentations for his vehicle form and said that he should try it out with the waters between here and there." Lau mentioned Bumblebee beta-testing vehicle form upgrades for the Autobots. "Nifty. Hey, there's our ride!" Rebound notices a helicopter approaching the helipad before landing. A side door opened on the helicopter and a man stepped out through it. "That's our commander of the Division. He's leading us into Manhattan." Said Wick as Rhodesky and MacArthur approached the commander. The commander shook their hands in respect. "Welcome, agents." The commander said before he loosened his grip on the two agents and turned his attention to the heroes. "Welcome to the Division, Pound Pup—" Before he could finish his greeting, the helicopter immediately exploded. Everyone was knocked back. Rebound fell to the ground below the helipad. She grunted in extreme pain as she landed on her back. As she started to black out, she heard Lau's voice on the helipad. "Fuck, my leg!" She then heard her friends' voices. "Lau! Are you alright?" Said Twilight. "My leg's busted!" "Where's Rebound?" Said Niblet. Rebound then saw Rainbow Dash on top of the helipad looking at her. "She's down here! I think the explosion knocked her off the helipad!" Rainbow then flew down to Rebound. "It's OK, Rebound, I got you, just stay with me!" She picked up Rebound, carefully flew her back up to the helipad, then laid her down on the ground. "Rebound! Are you alright?" Said Cookie. "My back, it hurts so much..." Rebound replied painfully. "That explosion took out the commander." Said Lau. "Rhodesky and MacArthur didn't make it either." "They were near the commander when the helicopter exploded." Wick added. Rebound's vision started to blur. "Sis! Stay with us! We can't have you dying too!" Niblet shrieked in agony over her sister's condition. "I'm sorry, big brother... I'm sorry... everyone..." Rebound's vision then completely blacked out and everything went quiet to her.

When Rebound's vision returned, she looked like she was in outer space. "What... where...?" She looked around. The last thing she remembered was that the helicopter to Manhattan arrived, but exploded before she, her friends and their companions, the Division agents, could get on. "So that's what this all is ... I'm dead." Rebound began to break down and cry. As she was crying, a human hand reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She stopped crying for a second and turned around. Her face grew in shock as she saw a old lady who seemed very familiar to her... a face she knew before the secret that dogs could talk came out. She had white hair and a pair of glasses, "Ag... Ag... Ag..." Rebound stuttered. "No, Rebound, you're not dead, you just lost consciousness, that's all." Said the familiar woman. "And by the way, Before you say anything, You should know that I already knew that all dogs on earth could talk. It was right after I died. Some mythical creature just sent me here to meet with you. She called herself Celestia." Rebound was overjoyed because she knew who it is. "Agatha! It is you!" Rebound hugged Agatha with joy. "I can't believe it's actually you!" Rebound then broke up the hug. "But, if you knew that we dogs could talk before it came out, then..." "I was told everything that happened after I died, from your big secret coming out, Earth merging with two other planets, even the virus that's causing panic in New York City."

Just then, they could hear Lau's voice echoing. _Fuck, my leg!_

"Agatha, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for keeping the fact that dogs could talk from you." Rebound apologized. "No, it's alright. If I knew that dogs could talk, I would have taken that with me to my grave." Said Agatha. "You would've?" "Yeah, I would've if I knew before I died."

 _That explosion took out the commander. Rhodesky and MacArthur didn't make it either._

"Agatha, if I knew those changelings would tear you apart, I would have come to your rescue." Rebound Said. "You were only seven when they did. I was in my 80s. I was going to die one way or another." Agatha reassured. "So saving you from those changelings wouldn't have made a difference?" "No, Rebound, it wouldn't have. I'm sorry to say this, but it is what it is."

 _Time to take back New York._

"It's nice to see you here, Rebound., it is, but our time is growing short. You need to get back to your new family, the Pound Puppies." Agatha said. "I Also knew about the Pound Puppies organization as well." "But, Agatha, I want to be with you." Rebound said with a frown. "I want be with you too, but now is not your time to die.

 _Come on back... I need you!_

"If I ever see you in heaven, Agatha... will you play ball with me?" Rebound said. "It will be a long time before your time comes. But I will." Agatha replied. "Now go, your friends and the Division need you!" Rebound and Agatha shared a hug as Rebound's vision started to white out until she saw nothing but whiteness. _I'll see you in heaven, Agatha McLeish... you can count on it._

When Rebound's vision returned to normal, the first thing she saw was Lau with an adrenaline shot injected into her chest. "Come on back... I need you!" Lau removed the shot from Rebound's chest when she saw that she regained consciousness. "What happened while I was out cold?" Asked Rebound. "Last I remember is that the copter exploded. Travis and Paul were killed in it..." "Sis! You're alive!" Niblet rushed to Rebound's side as soon as he saw she was awake and well. "Hiya, bro! Sorry I scared you like that." Rebound told Niblet. "But where are we? I thought we were going to Manhattan. "We are, but on another way." Said Lucky who also saw that Rebound was awake. "We're on an Autobot dropship heading there. Optimus will tell you the rest." Optimus Prime then approached Rebound. "Bumblebee saw the explosion from a helicopter from Manhattan. He contacted for a dropship to get you there. You were unconscious when we arrived. Lau told us that her leader was killed in the explosion as well as two of her fellow agents. Agent Lau, I am sorry for your losses." "It's nothing, but with the commander dead and Wick still badly hurt from the explosion, i guess it makes me the new commander." "Sir, we're approaching Camp Hudson." Red Alert announced. "Thank you, Red Alert. We should be landing soon. We would join you, but I have matters to attend. We wish you good luck on your mission, everyone." "Thank you, Optimus." Lau turned to Rebound. "Rebound, are you able to walk at all? Do you need any help getting down from there?" Lau offered assistance. "I could use some help getting down, but I should walk fine on my own." Rebound replied. Lau got Rebound off her cot with no problem. She was standing fine.

The dropship doors opened to reveal the dock known as Camp Hudson. The team got off with Optimus and Red Alert staying behind. As soon as everyone got off, the dropship doors closed and it took off. Lau was carrying Wick to the treatment Wing. The doctor there noticed Wick limping. "What happened?" The doctor asked. "Our helicopter exploded before we could get on, took out the commander, got Wick badly wounded here." Lau responded. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Let me take care of him for you." Thank you, doctor." Lau turned to the heroes. "Alright, let me tell you about this place. This is Camp Hudson, stationed on the Hudson Docks. This is where government sends food and supplies to the people of the city. However, our serivce restoration is based solely on our base of operations. When we get there, I'll show you how we operate." The heroes then proceeded to the detox area. They came inside the city out the other end of detox. "Welcome to New York... at least, what's left of it." Lau said. The heroes were shocked to see a city so proud fall into ruin because of a mere virus. "We'll end this virus, and we'll find whoever created it in the first place." Twilight said confidently. "I hope so, Twilight. I hope so." Cookie responded. Everyone stared straight into the streets of Manhattan. They know what they must do. "Let's do this, everybody." Lau was ready to protect the city's people. "Time to take back New York."


End file.
